


借 2.0

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: 借种🚲的后续
Kudos: 6





	借 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> 存档防丢
> 
> *AU 第一人称×双✨姚姚（左边请自由代入  
> *背德  
> *有🚲（产乳⚠️  
> *OOC  
> *不准上升

姚姚不知道，我有时候会像个痴汉一样在她家附近徘徊。

——要打听到这对富有的年轻夫妇的住址对我来说并不难。

我只是想远远地看她一眼。

————————

她找到我家来的那一晚至今仍时常成为我的午夜梦回。

柔韧的肢体。隐忍的喘息。羞怯的，克制的神情。

我要了她一次，再一次，又一次。

“姚嗔。”

“我叫姚嗔。”

她颤抖着吐露她的本名。在我的苦苦哀求之下。

我知道自己永远也无法忘记她脆弱的泣音。

————————

孩子从那时起在她身体里生了根发了芽。

她的肚子一天天大了起来，人倒还是很纤瘦，直到孩子快出生时，从身后看几乎都看不出来她快要做妈妈。

——我的孩子的，妈妈。

在那之后姚姚就消失了。

我并不怎么担心。我想孩子大概已经来到了这个世界上，而姚姚需要休养。

她的丈夫会照顾好他们的。他是那么的无微不至。

我并不怎么担心。

我只是疯了一样想念。

————————

在我真的被思念逼疯之前，我终于见到了姚姚。

她的丈夫把她搂在怀里，宠爱地吻她的额角，然后依依不舍地和她告别。

鬼使神差地，我悄悄跟在姚姚身后，用视线贪婪地抚摸她的每一寸肌肤。

姚姚，已为人母的姚姚，甚至比从前更娇美了。

——就连被我尾随入室压在门上堵住了小嘴时受惊的神情，都漂亮得叫我心慌意乱，不忍心再束缚。

“……是你？”她定睛看我，咬了咬嘴唇，睁圆了的双眼里显出不知所措的神色来，白皙的小巧的耳朵也悄悄地红了。

我也手足无措地僵在那里，不知道该怎么解释自己并非居心不良，只是情不自禁。

说出来怕是连我自己都不会相信吧。

“你……”

姚姚却先开口了。

她总是这么善解人意。

“你想，看看宝宝吗？”

我看着她温柔的眼神，不自觉就点了头。

婴儿房里有一股淡淡的甜香，让我没来由地觉得熟悉。宝宝在做工考究的小床上睡得很熟，不时轻轻地吧唧着红红的小嘴巴，可爱得不得了。

“三个多月了，是个男孩儿。”

男孩儿好。我想。

都说男孩儿会更像妈妈。

姚姚满眼疼爱，俯身亲在宝宝肉嘟嘟的小脸上。我凝视她温婉的侧脸，开始想象一个继承了她所有优点的小男孩的样子。

似乎是察觉到我的注意力已经不在宝宝身上了，姚姚歪头不解地看着我，我忙低头把视线收回来。

“唔……”诡异的静默里姚姚突然轻轻哼了一声，我下意识握住她的肩膀问她怎么了。

她的脸不知怎的“噌”一下红了，嗫嚅着“没事”要拿手推开我，细微的挣扎间有一丝香甜气息钻进我的鼻腔。

怪不得这房间里的味道这么熟悉。

是姚姚身上的味道。叫我一闻见就硬了的味道。

我福至心灵地看向姚姚胸前，把她箍在怀里，大着胆子掀开了上衣的外层，把手从那个为哺乳留下的隐秘开口里伸了进去。

“不要……”姚姚好像羞得快要哭出来了，却没法挣脱我的钳制，在被我握住了乳房的同时软在我怀里。

“很难受吧，涨奶……”我托着比印象中更饱满的奶子挤了一下，几乎没怎么用力，姚姚就吃痛地倒吸一口气，“我来帮你，不好吗？”

“疼……”姚姚的声音轻得像蚊呐，身上也没了力气，只能靠在我怀里小口地喘息，叫我的心也揪着疼了一下，忙舔吻着她的嘴角宽慰。

把姚姚轻轻放倒在柔软的地毯上，我吞咽了好几下，才抖着手把她鼓胀的乳房从哺乳衣的开口里掏了出来。比我记忆中要大一些的红艳乳头上还挂着乳汁，只一眼就叫我全身的血液都一下子冲到了脑门上，忍不住伏下去把它含在嘴里吮吸，而姚姚也几乎是同时就咬着嘴唇呻吟起来。

太甜了。

甜得要命。

甜得让我忍不住又开始嫉妒那个男人，那个霸占了姚姚的奶也霸占了姚姚的男人。

姚姚的手不知何时搭了在我脖子上，我抬眼去看她，她的眼神越发迷离，小嘴里不住地吐着热气，显然已经失去了反抗的意图。

那个男人也会这样对她吗？姚姚会羞愤地轻轻挣扎吗？还是会顺从地把自己的奶子捧到他跟前，喂进他嘴里，像母亲一样，在他把脸埋进自己胸前时宠溺地理顺他的发尾？

不。姚姚本来就是一位母亲。

一位不仅要哺育孩子，还要用乳汁喂饱孩子的两个父亲的，伟大的母亲。

“轻一点、哈啊……”姚姚的声音那么软，可怜又可爱，叫我一下子醒过来，意识到我嘴上的动作因着莫名其妙的嫉恨没了轻重，大概是把她弄疼了。

温热甘甜的乳汁安抚似的不断滑进我的胃里，却叫我硬得发疼。我试探着往姚姚敞开的腿间撞，她的喘息就更急促了，勃起的男性器也抵在我小腹上。我把手从她宽松的家居裤里探进去，不出所料地摸到了一片濡湿——姚姚的身体是真的敏感又淫荡——而她竟然很爽似的叹了口气，扭着腰配合着我把那双修长的腿从裤管里抽了出来。

她果然很喜欢舒服吧。

“姚姚，看清楚我是谁。”我盯着姚姚失神的双眼，掐着她的膝弯俯身去亲吻那个越发成熟艳丽的女性器官。姚姚真的很乖，听了我的话就拿手肘把上身支起来，汪着泪的眼睛一错不错地看着我，即使被我毫不留情的舔舐吮吻弄得又湿又软，腿根都发颤，也勉力凝神和我对视，几乎让我生出两情相悦的错觉来。

花蕊般的阴蒂被唇舌翻来覆去地玩弄，姚姚很快就受不了了，腿越分越开，拿手抚着我的发尾“呜呜”地呻吟，乳汁从被我吸通了的乳孔里不断淌下来，弄得粉白的上衣都湿透了，样子糟糕得要命。

“唔！”她突然挺着细腰打着颤吹了，细微的喘息和泣音媚得惊人，穴里喷着水把我的下巴和脖子都弄得湿答答的。

我抬起头看她，她满脸的潮红还散不去，张着小嘴轻轻呼气，鬓发被泪水和汗水沾湿了黏在嘴角和眼尾，看上去又淫荡又漂亮。好一会儿，她才回过神来，还没来得及把自己脸上的发丝拂开，就凑上来拿手指沿着我的下颌轻轻拭去她自己的爱液。她蹙着眉抿着嘴，神情里有歉意也有珍视，叫我的心脏发疯一样狂跳，忍不住捏开她的牙关吻她。

太甜了。

嘴是甜的，奶是甜的，连水也是甜的，姚姚总是让我疑心她真的是什么妖精托了生。

她仰着头承受我的亲吻，勾人的泪痣和湿漉漉的睫毛都在颤抖，一手柔柔地抚摸着我的侧脸，另一只手竟然大胆地解开了我的裤子，握住忍耐多时的性器往自己穴里引。

这不是妖精是什么？

我狠狠地插了进去。

姚姚的小嘴被我堵住，只能用鼻音不满地哼哼唧唧，娇气得要死，可又绵又湿的穴却热情地绞缠着我吮吸着我，骚得要命。我忍不住泄愤一样揉捏她涨奶的乳房，摸了一手滑腻的奶水，她却推开我的手含含糊糊地喊疼。

我不敢造次，放开了她柔声问她哪里疼，她就又羞红了脸，阖了阖眼睛才下定决心一般把哺乳衣另一边的开口掀了掀，勾着我的脖子把我压到胸前：“这边……还，还没有吸……”

天哪……

我多希望我贫瘠的语言能描述出她臊红的小脸和颤抖的嗓音有多可爱……可是我没有办法。

我差点被直冲天灵盖的热血激得晕过去。

我只能从善如流地，捧着那个又白又软的奶子，含住刚刚没有被照顾到的乳头，拿捏着力道把被堵住的奶水吸出来，让这个大胆却又害羞的小妈妈，我的姚姚，不要再痛。

“唔……好舒服……再、还要……”甘甜的乳汁喷射出来的时候姚姚抱着我的头不让我离开，低低的呻吟声又嗲又浪，紧窒的穴也抽缩着一下下地夹我，叫我忍不住发狠重重肏她，嘴上也使坏用力吮她。她似乎已经被我搞得意乱情迷神志不清，细长的腿不住地蹭着我的腰，嘴里也不清不楚地胡乱叫着“哥哥”“老公”，又骚又甜的嗓音煽情得要滴下水来。

很快，姚姚又翻着眼睛高潮了，可怜兮兮地摇着头，受不住似的哭喊着“不行了不要了”。那个湿软的雌穴一阵阵地痉挛着吸我，吹着热液把我裹得严丝合缝，爽得我牙根都咬酸了，忍不住抓揉着滑嫩丰满的臀肉，狠狠肏了她一阵才射在她身体深处。

“我爱你……”我情不自禁，哑着嗓子吐露爱意，不知为何突然湿了眼睛。

姚姚的身体好像僵了一下。

也可能是我的错觉。

宝宝，我们的小男孩，突然扯着嗓子大哭起来。

我不管不顾地勾着姚姚的下巴吻她，没来由地从热烈的亲吻里尝出悲凉来。

————————

那天之后，我再也没有见过姚姚。

我答应她的请求，不再打扰她的生活。

——尽管我能察觉到姚姚对我也并非全无情意。

不然她的神情里除了为难为什么还会有不舍？

呵。也可能我只是自作多情。

就当我是自作多情吧……

就当是做了一场瑰丽的梦。

我再也没有见过姚姚。

但我知道我永远无法爱上任何人了。

END


End file.
